


That's What Makes It Fun

by concept_unexplained



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Eventual Smut, Jerome is 17, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Private School, Top Jerome Valeska
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concept_unexplained/pseuds/concept_unexplained
Summary: All Jerome has to do is wreck havoc in Wayne Academy. It's a side bonus to corrupt the goodie-goodie Bruce Wayne.





	1. Chapter 1

The middle aged woman led him down the hall of the foster care group home and into her small, dead-bolted office. The walls of the small space were covered with smiling faces and children's paintings that appeared too happy to seem at place in Arkham foster home.

"So Mr. Galavan, it says here that you have completed all our home visits and passed the inspections. It seems that you have a safe environment to offer one of our precious children. I would like to personally congratulate you and approve your application to become a foster parent!” She perkily stated, gesturing for him to take a seat. "We can now begin the process of matching you with a child."

Before she could go any further, Theo interrupted her. "I understand that this is somewhat unconventional, but I heard about a boy here, his name, I believe, is Jerome. Valeska, perhaps?” Theo questioned, sounding unsure. Of course, Theo was not unsure of anything regarding this particular boy. He did, in fact, only come here for him. But in order to make him seem less threatening to the woman in front of him, he feigned ignorance. “I know a police officer that dealt with his mother’s case and I very much hoped that if he was not already relocated that I could foster him.”

The woman’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at the mention of the child’s name. “Oh, I see. So you would like to request Jerome to be your foster child.” She seemed to ponder on this for several moments before adding with a sly smile, “Well yes, Jerome is such a lovely boy! He is so very… umm,” she paused to find the right word before settling on, “… special.” 

“Wonderful! I can take it that my request will be approved then?”

“Well, I will have to confirm several things before I can promise you, but there is a high chance that we can match you with Jerome.” The woman stated with a large smile gracing her lips. And as a sort of disclaimer she quickly added, “As you well know, seeing how you are aware of his case, he is an at risk teen and will likely need patience to handle. I do hope that you will take this into consideration, Mr. Galavan.”

He simply nodded a reply as the woman bustled around gathering papers for him to sign.

Theo inwardly smirked. He knew the woman couldn’t wait to rid the home of the seventeen year old boy. He had already read the file for child E-116: Jerome Valeska. Theo agreed in the woman’s assessment that Jerome was special. After a long search for just the right teen, Theo almost gave up. That is until Theo’s sources stumbled upon Jerome. He was everything that Theo was looking for.

According to his file, Jerome was a son of a Southside prostitute. His father was unknown, which to Theo was hardly surprising. A year ago, Jerome’s mother was found chopped up with a bloody hatchet lying next to her. Even to this day, the perpetrator was never found, however a rumor spread around the home saying that Jerome himself was the one that actually killed his mother. Whether this was true or not, Jerome’s reputation became infamous in the group home. The file reads that Jerome has been suspected in a number of pranks and violent actions around the home, but no evidence was ever found against him. Several times, when Jerome was to be reprimanded, another child came forward and took the blame. All in all, Jerome was a pain in the group home’s side. Most of the children followed him with loyal fever, while the others were just too afraid of him to speak up.

Upon first reading his file, Theo felt almost giddy. Jerome was too good to be true, but all of his sources backed up the claims written there. Theo knew that he had finally found the person he was looking for. He was charismatic, manipulative, and intelligent. Jerome was perfect and he was going to help Theo take down the Wayne family and their pompous private academy. Revenge was within his grasp and his choice of weapon took the form of a smiling, tall, redheaded troublemaker.

XXX

After being dropped off by a social worker, Jerome stood in what was his new foster parent’s very humble abode. Just kidding, the place was a mansion covered in marble and practically built on a foundation of stacked money. As soon as the butler let him inside, Jerome noted the smell of the place. It smelt like air. Just air. He couldn't ever remember being in a place that was so big and clean that it didn't give off a particular smell. This is the type of place that Jerome longed to live in, or destroy, depending on his mood. 

But still, he was curious as to why he was standing here with all of his belongings stuffed into a medium-sized duffle. Earlier that week, Jerome was told that there was someone who specifically requested him to be their foster child, which piqued his interest. He was pretty sure that somewhere on his file his past foster parents would state their reasons for returning him to the group home after only three days. He was proud to say that one couple couldn’t even handle him after only twenty-two hours. But atlas, these accounts really did dampen his future foster parent prospects. Honestly he doubted that the staff at his group home would try to match him with anyone else. He bet that they were waiting until he aged out, if it wasn’t for this requested match. Hmm, maybe he should actually try to make this one work. He was kinda looking forward to a little freedom, and a decent mattress.

A man, probably in his late thirties, with dark hair, confidently strode down the stone staircase. Suave, thought Jerome. This man had to be the owner of the house.

“Welcome Jerome Valeska. I understand you’re probably confused, but it is great to finally meet you.” The man said coming to stand in front of him.

“Hi Dad.” Jerome sarcastically retorted back, an easygoing smile spreading across his face.

The man gave a charmed smile to indicate his amusement. “My name is Theo Galavan. And today is the first day of a wonderful future for you, Jerome.” When Jerome tilted his head in confusion, Theo continued. “You know what I see when I look at you? I see brilliance. I see charisma. And power. I see power.”

“Ah, that is spooky, my man. That is me to a tee. You’re singing my song.” Jerome may not know what to make of the man standing before him, but he at least had to acknowledge that he had a good eye. Never before had someone so clearly seen through to Jerome’s worth. All his life, Jerome has been undervalued, so it actually surprised Jerome as to how nice it felt to be praised like this.

“Yes, perfect. I have looked far and wide for a boy with your skill set and talent. You see, I have a calling that needs to be fulfilled, and I intend to do so with your help.”

Alright, Jerome thinks, he guess he could play along with this Theo Galavan for awhile. “Well, Sensei,” Jerome gave a bit of a bow, “what is it that requires my services?”

Theo Galavan gave a sly smile saying, “I need you to do what you do best, cause a little chaos.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce Wayne was walking down the hallway of his family-owned academy, politely waving at the students he passed. Bruce was well known in school, not only because he was the son of the people who owned the whole academy, but also because he was attractive and a perfect student. His parents always prided themselves as having the perfect little role-model for a son. He was even the president of the senior class. 

However, despite all this, Bruce didn’t have all that many friends his own age. He was often considered mature for his age and he tended to hang out more with adults. So although he would smile as he passed his fellow students and the girls would giggle and whisper about him, no one would ever approach him or try to get to know him.

“Hey Bruce.” A flirty girl said as she glided past him.

Bruce gave a small wave and a smile, but otherwise continued on his way.

As Bruce was making his way to his first period class, suddenly, the north entrance doors slammed open right next to him. It was almost like everyone stopped to stare at the tall boy that strode in. He wore the school uniform but his top few buttons were undone and his tie hung loosely around his neck, like he hadn't cared to fully get ready that morning. His backpack was slung over one shoulder and he wore one of the most confident and self-assured smiles Bruce has ever seen. However, one of the handsome boy’s most striking features had to be his fiery orangish red hair. Just with his first glance, Bruce knew for sure that he had never seen this boy before. He defiantly had a face and demeanor that demanded attention. And man did he get attention. The entire hallway seemed to hush as the mass’ eyes followed the boy’s every action.

The ginger, without missing a beat, halted in front of the girl closest to him. Bruce watched as the tall boy leaned over until he was eye level with the girl before saying, “Hey sweetheart. Mind guiding a fellow student to the principle’s office?” 

The smile he flashed her had the girl swooning as she frantically nodded her head. The boy straightened up and flung his arm out to gesture towards the hallway. “Perfect, then I will follow your lead m’lady.”

The flustered, blushing girl shuffled past him and down the hallway in the direction of the school offices. The magnetic boy fell into step beside her, one of his hands stuffed into his pants pocket. His relaxed attitude set almost everyone else on edge. 

After the two figures disappeared around the corner, Bruce let out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. Why did that whole situation shake him so much? Although, he noted as he looked around, in his defense, it seemed that he wasn’t the only one affected. 

“She is so lucky! Is he new?”

“Hm, that guy looks like he is up for a good time.”

“Wow, I didn’t even know I was into gingers.”

The whispers turned into an excited buzz all around Bruce. And Bruce had to admit he was somewhat excited himself, though he couldn't pinpoint why.

Just at this moment, Selina lightly punched him in the shoulder and woke him from his pondering. “Hey Bruce. Whatcha doing just staring at the wall?”

Selina Kyle was one of Bruce’s closest friends and probably the only one his age. On paper it didn’t seem like they would make very good friends. Selina was an independent tough girl with a chip on her shoulder and Bruce was a straight-laced pampered rich boy. Despite this, Selina and Bruce had a great relationship and cared a lot about each other. Perhaps it was because they were so different that they got along so well.

“Oh, hello Selina. It was nothing; I was only just thinking.” Bruce casually shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Selina said bored before suddenly perking up and adding, “You know Bruce, there are still ten minutes before the first bell and you still owe me a smoothie from the cafeteria.”

“Since when do I owe you?” Bruce questioned.

“Since I helped you with your homework last week.”

“What? You helping me?” Bruce answered flabbergasted. “I was the one who help YOU with YOUR homework last week.”

“Psst. Well I did the homework didn't I? I think that deserves some sort of reward, don’t you?” Selina looked to Bruce hopefully.

“You are unbelievable.” Bruce fondly shook his head with a small smile spreading across his face. “Alright, lets go.”

Selina let out a quiet whoop and took Bruce’s arm. She pulled him toward the cafeteria, leaving Bruce’s thoughts behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce went from one class to another. He focused on the lectures, quietly jotting down some notes, and not even thinking about the entrance of the boy earlier that morning. Okay, that wasn’t entirely true. He did briefly wonder if he would see the redhead in any of his classes. However, by the time lunch period rolled around, there was still no sight of the transfer.

Bruce weaved through the usual girls that “accidentally” crowded his usual table and plopped down in his usual seat. And, as he waited for Selina to show up, took out his packed lunch. The Wayne family head chef had made him a buffalo chicken wrap that morning and Bruce was just about to take a big bite when some loud, unadulterated laughter caught his attention. Bruce merely turned his head to the left to check out where the noice had come from, but swiveled his entire body when he noticed what was displayed there.

There he was. The transfer student sat at the table in the middle of the room, surrounded by curious onlookers. He was sitting between the triplets, Timmy, Tommy, and Tony, and a couple of other jocks. The triplets were popular and part of Wayne Academy’s champion lacrosse team. And currently, they were laughing and joking around with the new kid. 

Wow, seriously? It had only been like four hours and the ginger was already climbing the academy’s social ladder like a champ. But, he guesses that it sort of made sense. Honestly, after only seeing the redhead for the first time that morning, even Bruce kind of wanted to befriend him. There was just a strange, but charming, pull that the boy had that intrigued Bruce. So, he couldn’t blame everyone else for feeling the same way.

Bruce caught Selina walking towards him out of the corner of his eye and he turned his attention toward her as she sat down.

“I swear, Mr. Belafonte needs to understand that I don’t live and breathe only to attend his class. He just gave us one hundred pages of annotations to do before Wednesday. That’s two days, Bruce!” Selina exasperatedly huffed. “And it’s not like his is my only class either.”

“Yeah that sucks. You should probably get them started soon then, huh?”

“Excuse me? Are you doubting my powers? I have told you many times that no matter how much work it is, it is never too much for me to do the night before.” Selina stated proudly.

Bruce gave a mocking couple of claps, “Procrastination at it’s finest, folks.”

Selina gave an exaggerated bow and started waving to her imaginary, adoring fans. “Thank you. Thank you. I’m here all week.”

“Just don’t come crying to me Wednesday morning when you haven't quite finished and you want to cheat off of me.” Bruce quipped back.

“Oh come on, how many times have I done that?”

“Enough. Enough times.” Bruce teased, smiling.

“Well I guess we won’t know if it will be enough times, plus one, till Wednesday, now will we?” Selina said, leaning over stealing a buffalo chicken piece that fell from Bruce’s wrap.

“I guess not.” Bruce was so comfortable with Selina. He was glad that he met her, and that he didn't have to eat lunch alone.

“Speaking of strange occurrences, I have a transfer student in my fourth hour.” Bruce quickly looked up to see Selina searching around the room before her eyes settled on the middle table. She pointed, saying, “that’s him right there.”

Bruce already knew the whom she was pointing towards, but he followed her finger to the redheaded boy anyways. What Bruce was not expecting was that almost as soon as his eyes settled on him, did said boy turn his head in their direction.

The boy must have noticed Selina’s finger directly pointed at him because he took his right hand and stabbed his thump towards his chest as if to say, “Me?”

After uttering a few words to his table mates, the redhead stood up and slowly sauntered over to the table that was currently only occupied by Selina and Bruce.

For some reason Bruce felt like he had been caught doing something wrong and he tried, but failed, to look at anything and everything but the approaching boy.

The transfer student reached their table. The boy gripped both the chair and the table as he gracefully hopped over the seat back and sat right next to Bruce.

He then looked between Selina and Bruce before settling on Bruce saying, “Hi, gorgeous. I’m Jerome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and next chapter are two sides of the same coin. So, look forward to Jerome's point of view!


	4. Chapter 4

So far, so easy. People are so predictable. All he had to do was play up this whole transfer student shtick, flash a sparkling smile, and he had all the girls eating out of the palm of his hand. Getting in with the boys would probably be slightly trickier. And, getting in with the right kind of people would be even more so.

At Arkham foster home, Jerome was already old enough to be considered a leader to the younger kids. Also, most of those kids already had a predisposition to violence so using hard tactics wasn’t so unbelievable. Here, however, the kids were spoiled rich brats with superiority complexes as far as the eye could see. So, he was going to have to play smart instead of aggressive this time. At least for now.

Luckily for Jerome, as soon as he walked into his first class, the triplets were eager to welcome him. Maybe it was because he was tall and looked athletic, but they wanted him to join the lacrosse team. Dumb, dumb, and dumber were actually decently amusing, so he reckons he will keep them around. Not to mention, he needed to build an inner circle of sorts and three equally strong and popular guys was a pretty good start.

Timmy, Tommy, and Tony insisted that he sit with them at lunch, which turned out to be in his advantage. He could already tell that he was making waves just by sitting at their table. Also, Jerome had a pretty good vantage point, from his seat in the middle of the lunch room, to see all the kingpins of each clique.

As he continued to build a strong rapport with the triplets, Jerome silently made note of everyone of importance. Well, everyone that Jerome planned to add to his group of “friends,” at least. 

From some brief observation, Jerome could tell that the tall girl with long, straight black hair to his left ran the popular cheer girl clique. She had a superior attitude. Not that that was a bad thing, in fact, Jerome also believed himself far more exceptional than these bozos. But, at least in his case, he knew that his claim was true and well founded. He briefly concluded that she would likely need to be wooed first, then humbled, before she could be properly reigned in. But once she was, Jerome figured, he would have most the girls on his tactical side.

Then, there was the short, hunched over boy, complete with Buddy Holly glasses, sitting at the table nearest the big window. He clearly knew all the dealings of the school, seeing how people would occasionally utter some words to the little shortie and then slide him some cash. Through at the moment, Jerome didn't know if the boy was dealing in drugs or information. Either way, he was a priority target as well.

Jerome continued to scan the room for more potential allies, before his analytical gaze landed on a table to his right. Seated at the table was just a alone girl and boy, but what caught his attention was the weird influx of people just hovering around them. Well, that and the fact that the girl had her finger pointed right at him.

Now this was interesting. The people just wandering around that table seemed to be seeking for attention from one of the two occupants, but Jerome couldn’t quite determine which one from his current location. He guesses he’ll just have to verify which by getting a little closer. Making up his mind, Jerome pointed at himself in question, to indicate that he had seen them. 

He then turned to the three brothers. “Sorry fellas, I have to say hello to someone now. I’ll meet up with you guys later.”

Then, without hearing their answer, he got up and made his way to the source of the social anomaly. Who was it that made these students act this way? As he got closer, he realized that he recognized the girl. She was in his European Literature class. From what he had seen, no one really acted peculiar towards her in that class. Actually if he remembered correctly, people were more likely to give her a wide berth instead of hover closely around her.

Jerome took a seat at the table. He looked at the girl one last time, concluding that if it wasn’t the girl that inspired the strange actions of the drifting students, then it must be the dark-haired pretty boy sitting across from her. 

His focus settled on the social abnormality in front of him before he said, “Hi, gorgeous. I’m Jerome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support thus far! I'll try to get the Bruce and Jerome meeting scene up as soon as I can. Sorry it didn't happen this update, but it is planned.


	5. Chapter 5

Gorgeous?! He was looking right at Bruce, so he must have been talking to him. Right? Either way, the more important question would be why did that single word make Bruce want to hid his face and blush? But, seeing as the redhead was staring straight at him, Bruce did his best to stay stone faced and concluded that he should leave his little inner debate for another time. Thus, Bruce chose to focus in on the small piece of valuable information he just had learned. Jerome. So, his name was Jerome. Bruce would definitely remember that. 

All the while, Bruce was staring back into the transfer’s enchanting green eyes.

“What are you doing here?” Selina, with half confusion and half accusation, chimed into the non conversation that Bruce and Jerome were having, effectively breaking Bruce’s silent trance.

Jerome’s gaze turned to Selina. “Just being polite. Or were you actually pointing at some other unsuspecting student?” He asked looking around as if to locate said student, but returned his attention back with a smirk.

Oh no. Bruce had to cut into this conversation before Selina went ballistic on Jerome for his obvious sarcastic mockery of her.

“No, you were correct. Selina was just telling me about you, when you looked over.” Bruce said quickly, in an effort to help defuse the situation.

“How fortuitous,” Jerome quipped back. “And now here I am. What ever will you do?”

Jerome placed his elbow on the table, and propped his head on his fist. With him leaning down on his arm, he was about eye level now with Bruce, if not, just barely shorter. His face showed a large smile and his eyes peered at Bruce expectantly. 

His expectant gaze made Bruce feel a slight pressure of giving a wrong answer. Bruce wanted his introduction with Jerome to be a good one. And seeing how he could feel a second-hand glare coming from Selina, it was not off to the right start.

Then, Bruce suddenly remembered something. “Ah! I’m sorry. How rude of me. My name is Bruce Wayne. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Jerome.”

Bruce held out an outstretched hand, waiting for Jerome to reciprocate. But, he faltered when Jerome made no move to shake his awaiting hand, just merely looking down at it. Then, Bruce felt even more spurned and embarrassed when Jerome held his hand to cover his own face instead, his body clearly trembling with laughter. 

Is that not what he was supposed to do? Bruce guessed that he really did give the wrong answer. This was not going well. Bruce retreated his hand with a pang of regret, before realizing that he didn't need this boy’s approval. Yeah, he didn’t need to be friends with him either. Bruce was his own person, and he never really cared about what others thought of him anyways.

And yet, confusingly to himself, he still felt like he desperately wanted Jerome to like him. 

“So very proper, Mr. Bruce Wayne.” Jerome said through a chuckle, as he lowered his hand to look directly at Bruce. 

Bruce’s drooped head snapped up. While he knew that Jerome was making fun of him, it didn't seem malicious. It seemed like he was teasing him. Yes! So, Bruce didn't mess it up with the strange boy. 

Bruce gave a small victorious smile. “Well, seeing as you were being ‘polite’ awhile ago, I thought that I should try and do the same.”

Jerome’s smile grew wider, his eyes sparkling with amusement. He then extended his hand to Bruce for a handshake, which Bruce confidently accepted. 

As they shook hands, Bruce noted the differences between them. Jerome’s hands were slightly larger and were more calloused and rough, like he was used to working hard. He grasped Bruce’s soft hand with a solid shake before letting go.

After releasing his hand, Jerome made Bruce lightly jump in surprise by raising his other hand to Bruce’s head. Jerome stroked a nonexistent piece of Bruce’s hair behind his ear before softly ruffling his neatly styled cut.

“What a good boy you are.” Jerome cooed, like talking to an obedient puppy.

Bruce’s entire being was set aflame. It was so embarrassing, yet Bruce was happy that Jerome liked him enough to blatantly tease him so.

Jerome brought his hand down, then quickly stood up. “Alas, it seems like lunch is over.” Bruce quickly scanned the room to seeing the movement of bodies trying to leave the cafeteria. He hadn’t even noticed, clearly too distracted by his conversation with Jerome. He knew that lunch was almost over by the time that Jerome cam over, but still, Bruce had hardly said two sentences to the boy!

Jerome brought Bruce’s attention back by with a wink. “Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll see me around; I’ll be the one... with the last laugh.” Then with that, Jerome turned and disappeared into the hallway.

Weird. Was he just reading Bruce's thoughts?

“What, in the name of all that is Gotham, was that about?!” Selina whisper-yelled to an equally stunned Bruce.

In all honesty, Bruce had momentarily forgotten that Selina was sitting just across the table. It must have been because she was so silent, which was very abnormal for her. Usually she would just state her opinions wether they were asked for or not. But, Selina wasn’t the only thing unusual about today.

“I’m not sure, but he was definitely something unexpected.”

Bruce got the feeling that his usual quiet days of high school were coming to an end. And strangely, he wasn’t upset about it one bit.

XXX

Wayne, eh? As in the Wayne of Wayne Academy. As in the source of Galavan’s nefarious motivation. As in the family whose ancestors destroyed the Galavan family’s hopes of blah blah blah. Whatever. Jerome wasn’t all that interested in listening to some lame backstory that his foster parent laid out for him several days ago. He was bored just think back on what a snooze-ville that conversation was. Seriously, as long as his sponsor got what he wanted and Jerome got want he wanted, then it was a win-win. Why should Jerome care about some long-forgotten family feud.

But, thinking back to his short introduction with Bruce, Jerome wasn’t bored at all. In fact, he was quiet interested in the boy. Not because of his family or his last name, but because of the pretty boy’s personality. The poor boy displayed all his feelings on his face. He was absolutely innocent; such a pure heart. Jerome could tell from the boy’s awkward blush, kind, hopeful eyes and polite mannerisms.

Oh goodie! What a fun little side project! He felt a dark sense of delight just thinking about it; Jerome was going to corrupt the cute little Bruce Wayne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I haven't been able to do a lot of recreational writing as of late. But, I hoped you liked the chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on the update!

Bruce did not feel satisfied. The day Bruce had first met Jerome, he had gone home with a new feeling of optimism and excitement. Since that day, Bruce found out that Jerome had transferred into his seventh hour, Honors Chemistry. Unfortunately, Jerome had been paired with another lab partner, effectively keeping him all the way across the room, much to Bruce’s dismay. Aside from a wink or a meaningful eyebrow raise every other day, Jerome didn’t talk to him, nor fully acknowledge his presence at all. After a few days of this, Bruce was beginning to think that their first conversation was just a part of his imagination. Though most likely, their meeting apparently was not as memorable to Jerome as it had been to Bruce. 

Bruce had thought about making the first move this time and going up to him, but there were several issues with this plan. The first of which being that Jerome seemed to never be alone. He was always being swarmed or followed around. Everybody wanted a piece of the transfer, which made it hard for Bruce to get a piece of his own. Errr, not that Bruce was looking for anything from the boy, other than just wanting to be his friend. 

Furthermore, Bruce was never one to elicit conversation unless for a specific purpose. And he had no real reason to talk to Jerome. What, should he just go up and say “hello”? Or ramble on about the weather? No. That would make him look desperate and for some reason Bruce did not want to look desperate in front of him. Surprisingly, he actually cared about what Jerome thought of him. He wanted to look cool and disinterested and in control, even if he really didn’t feel like any of those things lately. 

So, for the past week, Bruce would sit in his seventh hour, take diligent notes, perform his labs, and secretly sneak glances at the redhead. All the while wishing for something to happen to put an end to this stall in progress.

XXX

Jerome had so much work to do. While all he could think about was his pretty little dark-haired beauty of a side project, he knew he had to first focus on his main objective. Because Bruce was just that, a side project. No matter how tempting it was to break Bruce’s studious, do-gooder concentration, Jerome had to keep himself away because he had his own concentration to worry about. He had to make some progress in his mission for Theo, or else he would probably nag him about it. And Jerome really hated when people nagged him.

His first target, Jerome had decided, was the short kid with the thick glasses. For the time being, all the girls and even some of the boys were attracted to him because he was fresh meat. A new face is always looked at in more detail. Therefore, he wasn’t in urgent need of making nice with the queen bee of the school, instead, what he needed was an ally with some product. Plus, if he cozies up to the girls too quickly, the male population might turn on him. Yeah, best to stick with the boys for now.

With that reasoning, Jerome found himself stalking up to the lonely boy, whose head was stuffed in his laptop. Before reaching the table, Jerome inspected his prey. The boy had light brown hair, which he kept parted down the middle in an unflattering and outdated style. Black glasses adorned his face, affectively hiding most of it from view. He was hunched over the table typing away at his computer. 

Only once Jerome sat down in the seat next to him, did the boy spare a glance in his direction. However, did a quick double take once he recognized who it was that approached him. Turning back to the screen, the boy plainly asked, “What brings you here?”

With little to no inflection in the boy’s voice, Jerome couldn’t yet tell how the other boy felt about him.

“What brings anyone here?” Jerome quipped back in a similar bored fashion.

The boy searched his eyes in order to pinpoint what Jerome had meant by that. As if deciding to play it safe, the boy settled on, “Well, when two people love each other very much…” His words cutting off with insinuation.

Jerome smirked at that, he enjoyed the sarcasm. If it was a battle of wits, Jerome was confident that he would win. “Funny, I didn’t know we were in love.”

The boy’s eyes widened in surprise then crinkled in amusement. “I didn’t know the new kid was so quick-witted. Color me impressed, Jerome.” 

“That’s it? It’s a shame that you’re so easy to impress. Yet, here I am at a disadvantage; you know my name, but I have no idea of yours.”

The boy smiled up at Jerome, eyes friendly, hopeful even. “Well, in my defense, when the bar is low to begin with, on account of all our fellow classmates, it doesn’t take much to impress me, I’m afraid. And the name’s Calvin Huxley.”

Easy. Calvin obviously thought himself smarter than those around him and from the look of his hair, didn’t care what they thought of him, yet he was so easy to open up to Jerome. Meaning, Calvin Huxley was starving for a friend that he viewed as an intellectual equal. Jerome bet the fool was fiercely loyal too. Hook, line, and sinker.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the point of view of James Gordon.

James Gordon was currently confiscating melons from students in front of the main entrance of Wayne Academy. What had his life become? After coming home to Gotham from his tour with the U.S Army, he found a nice job as head of disciplinary measures at Wayne Academy. Of course he only took the job in order to make some money while he applied to become a homicide detective for the GCPD.

Usually he wouldn’t complain. Being the Disciplinary Principle was a really good job; it gave him a sense of justice, which has always been important to him, and also he was proud to raise up the future generation by installing in them good, moral principles. However, Jim’s job had lately become more difficult and taxing. 

Just a couple of weeks ago, all Jim really had to worry about was the occasional fight, students skipping class, the kids that would smoke behind the stairs in the west wing, and Calvin Huxley. Well, Calvin Huxley wasn’t a disciplinary problem, yet at least. Jim had begun to suspect that the young boy was selling drugs to other students, but wasn’t able to confirm his suspicions. Calvin was otherwise a model straight A student, but rumors and instinct told him to keep a close eye on the lonesome boy anyways.

Which is why Jim had a keen interest in the transfer student. Jerome Valeska was Theo Galavan’s new, and only, foster child that transferred into Wayne Academy three weeks ago. Firstly, it’s strange for a kid to transfer into a school one month into the school year, definitely if that school is a high class private academy. But all these rich families, the Galavan’s included, are part of some social club that would find it disgraceful if their child wasn't attending the best that Gotham had to offer. 

However, Jim couldn’t let go of the feeling that the situation with Mr. Galavan and Jerome was some foreboding. And this feeling only got stronger when he saw that Calvin Huxley had started following Jerome around like a little puppy. 

Part of Jim was happy to see that the usually isolated boy had finally made a friend, but a larger part of him knew that this friendship had marked a turning point for Jim and his easy-going job here at Wayne Academy. He, of course, had been right.

In the time since Jerome befriended Calvin, things have gotten slightly out of hand. The facility computers were hacked and most of the student files were leaked onto the school webpage. This disaster was still costing Jim most of his lunch hours to fix, and it happened a week ago. Also, more students have become assessable to drugs, meaning that Calvin has expanded his influence. Assuming that it is Calvin. And lastly, the melon incident.

It had all started a few days ago when Jerome brought in an entire watermelon for lunch. He had then proceeded to woo the cafeteria workers into taking it into the back for him and slicing it into manageable pieces for consumption. This is where Jim had to step in. He had kindly reminded the workers that it was against school policy to take any student foods behind the lunch counter, for safety purposes, of course. He also warned the red head against any such action in the future, to which the boy just dutifully nodded.

The very next day, Jerome brought in an entire cantaloupe. He didn’t bother the lunch ladies this time, instead, he and his table mates tried to cut it themselves. Since no knives are allowed in the school, for obvious reasons, he and his friends used plastic knives and essentially their hands. They had made it into a game; whomever was able to karate chop it in half, Jerome was going to give them half of his melon, and bragging rights. Jim thought it was unsanitary but boys were always competitive. It was only until other students and lunch tables got in on the game and the cafeteria was turned into some betting arena that Jim once again decided to step in. He was forced to take the cantaloupe away and further ban any full, intact melons from being brought onto school grounds, else he would confiscate them. After making his announcement to the lunch room, Jim saw Jerome smirk, like he had done exactly as expected. 

From there it just went downhill. Soon most of the student body was bringing in all different types of melons to be confiscated as a form of protest. And it’s not like Jim could just take back what he said. No he had to follow through on his declaration and take away all whole melons on the school campus. Which is what brought Jim here, collecting honeydew and watermelon from a line a high school students. Just a tiny spark had lit an engulfing fire, which turned his lackadaisical job into such a headache. 

As he tossed a cantaloupe into a rather full bin of melons, Jim spotted his favorite student; Bruce Wayne. One might usually think that a person would be overly cautious around their boss’ kid, but Bruce was an absolute exception. He was such a good kid. He was really smart and well-behaved. At times, when Jim would talk to the boy, it almost wouldn’t feel like he was conversing with a teenager. However, while Bruce was mature beyond his years, he was also very innocent and naive. The contrast was quite endearing to Jim. 

Bruce bounded past the line of students ready to contribute their own melons to the growing pile and straight up to Jim. “Hello, Mr. Gordon. How are you today?” Bruce inquired, eyeing the fruit in his hands.

Jim rubbed his hand across his forehead with a sigh. “Well Bruce, I can’t lie to you, I’ve had better mornings.”

To that, Bruce just nodded with his lips pressed together. It was clear from the awkward expression on his face that he didn't quite know what to say.

“Hey Bruce, can you actually do me favor?” An idea formed in Jim’s head built from the exhaustion of doing something randomly pointless for about half an hour.

“As long as it’s reasonable,” Bruce stated. 

With hope and exasperation lacing his voice Jim replied, “Could you maybe approach our new student, Jerome. I am afraid he could have some trouble adjusting, and as the student counsel president it would be very nice if you could give him a guiding hand.”

Really, Jim just wanted the supposed source of all his recent trouble to get a positive influence in his life. In hopes that it will make his own life easier.

To Jim’s proposition, Bruce gave him an almost delighted smile before he schooled his emotions. “You’re right. As the student body president you could say that it is my responsibility to assist any new students with their transition. Thank you for reminding me.”

Bruce half skipped half walked away with a small smile on his face. His reaction seemed a bit odd to Jim, but he had other things to worry about at the moment. Jim knew that Bruce would do a good job in reigning in his new problem student, so Jim turned his attention away from the intelligent boy and focused back on taking melons from children. Jim heaved another sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This melon rebellion actually happened to a person I knew at their school. I always remembered it, thought it was hilarious.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finds out how he really feels.

Perfect, this is just what Bruce was hoping for. Mr. Gordon just gave him a good, and more importantly, believable reason to approach Jerome without looking like an idiot. How could he forget that he was the president, it was such a good excuse to approach the new student with. He should ask him how he has situated to the climate of the school and if he needed any aid in the curriculum or in the social dynamics of the school. Yeah, Bruce would believe that. He just had to find a good moment to talk with the redhead. 

However, as the day progressed, Bruce was becoming acutely aware of how much Jerome decidedly did not need help. For example, as the ginger walked through the halls he always had the same posy of followers that almost looked like they were guarding him. So, one might say that he was already navigating the social structure of the school with ease. Then in class, at least the one class that Bruce had with Jerome, despite not paying attention in class most of the time, when called on for an answer, the redhead quickly and nonchalantly provided the teacher with the correct one. So, Jerome was also up to date with his studies. Which, if Bruce was being honest, was quite pleasing. Bruce enjoyed the presence of other intellectuals, not that he didn’t like people who weren’t as smart as himself, but he did find the attribute appealing.

Overall, Jerome was doing great and clearly didn’t need anyone’s help. Despite this, Bruce was determined. 

He was the class president and it was his duty to provide Jerome with some assistance if he needed it. Bruce should talk to Jerome, as it was his responsibility. He could do it. He would do it!

And that was the speech Bruce was giving himself as he stood in front of the boy’s locker room after school that day. 

He was going to talk to him at lunch, but when he building up the courage to just get up and do it, Selina had called him out by asking why he looked so nervous. He couldn't do it now, she would have known that he was nervous to talk to Jerome. Then, he was going to do it in Chemistry class, but forgot that the test was today, so he wasn’t able to. After that, he had waited in the parking lot for the redhead after the bell hoping to catch him going to his car. But atlas, the world seemed to be against him today. Jerome had apparently went to try out for the lacrosse team with his friends.

So that brought Bruce to the boy’s locker room as a last ditch effort. As other students exited the locker room and left for home, Bruce kept an eye out for Jerome. Then the triplets came out without the redhead and Bruce started to get suspicious that Jerome was even still here. 

“Hey Tommy,” Bruce called out one of the jocks, “is Jerome with you guys?”

All three of the triplets turned around to face Bruce as Tommy replied, “Nah, he wanted to take a shower.” His thumb pointed towards the locker room.

Bruce gave them a quick thanks before stealing his nerves and walking inside.

The first thing Bruce was assaulted with as he walked through the door was the stench. Ugh, teenagers smelt the worst. If having good hygiene makes Bruce seem dainty, thank you Selina, then so be it.

“Jerome?” Bruce called out, gagging on the air. “Are you here, Jerome?”

“Who wants to know?” Came an amused voice from the showers.

“It is Bruce Wayne.” Bruce stated a matter-of-factly, walking to just outside the shower area. Best not to go any farther, least give Jerome some semblance of privacy.

“Oh! So it is Brucie! I knew it sounded like you. What are you doing here?”

“Uh, well, Tommy and the others said that you were still here… And, I was hoping to talk with you, as the class president of course, to see how well you are adjusting.”

The shower water was turned off just as a boisterous laugh flitted through the foggy air. “So what I’m hearing, is that you stayed after school and asked my friends about me in order to talk to me alone? All for little ole me? I’m touched, really.”

At his words a deep blush rushed up Bruce’s neck to his ears, because it was true. His actions sounded so embarrassing to him now that Jerome had pointed it out. Why had he not just waited until tomorrow to speak with him? And why did Jerome have to be so perceptive?

“Ummm, I guess… Uhh… Though that might be accurate, I ummm…”

And that’s when Jerome came around the corner, shocking Bruce out of his frantic and embarrassed rumblings. 

Jerome’s fiery hair was wet and matted down as it dripped water onto his smirking face. Of course, that wasn’t what shocked Bruce. No, Bruce was shocked speechless due to the fact that Jerome had walked out completely naked.

Without permission his eyes travel down his face to land on his sculpted chest and abs. His eyes stayed locked there for two reasons. First of all, Jerome looked good shirtless. Like real good. A guy can appreciate another guy’s efforts. For a teenager, who gave him the right to look this chiseled. His chest was amazing, dare he say yummy. Did he just think that? 

And secondly, Bruce was trying to keep himself from looking farther down. Now, Bruce wasn’t the kind of guy that would try and peek over the urinals to compare, but with it just hanging out like this it was hard not to.

Bruce lost the fight and took a quick glance at what Jerome was packing. The split second glance that Bruce allowed himself before retuning his gaze to Jerome’s face was all it took to tell that Jerome was big. Bigger than himself and pretty much every other dick he's seen in his seventeen year of existence. And honestly that made sense, everything about Jerome screams large penis. He had big dick confidence. 

If Bruce had to explain him as a whole, he would say that Jerome was smugness personified. And you can quote him on that, because he thinks there has never been anything more true said about a person.

“My eyes are up here, princess” Jerome said bringing his hand up to slick his hair back.

“R-right, yes… S-sorry.” He stuttered out trying not to think about how good his hair looked like that. What was happening to him?

Bruce was utterly humiliated at how this all turned out. He was supposed to look calm and collected. That was the plan, but of course the plan didn't account for Jerome’s ridiculously athletically toned body to be on display. Bruce can’t help feeling like he got played somehow.

“So? You said you wanted to talk to me about something. Well, spit it out.”

Bruce blushed, turning his head and looking towards the changing rooms ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world. “Can you at least put on some clothing?”

“Why, Brucie? You getting too distracted?” Jerome said, though walked over to the bench, retrieving a towel and started drying off. To Bruce’s relief.

“W-well, I just wanted to take the chance to inquire about your transition into the school. I know that it has been a bit hectic lately, so I wanted to make sure that you are adjusting well. As the president, I believe it is my duty to provide you with any assistance should you need any…” Bruce tampered off, still looking at the ceiling.

“That’s the second time you've said that, ‘adjusting’. Did you practice what you were going to say to me or something?” Jerome laughed with amusement as he was slipping on his briefs.

Bruce’s face heated up, or should he say heated up further. Not knowing quite what to say, he just pressed his lips together with a wince.

“Aww, baby” Jerome reached over to grab him by the chin and made Bruce look him in the eye. “You’re being so cute right now.”

Baby? Cute? Bruce’s brain felt like it was on overload. He was glad that at least he had managed to mumble out a confused ‘thank you?’

“You know, I wonder what all the pretty little girls here would say if they knew that their school’s prince was blushing so cutely at the sight of a naked man,” Jerome mocked, gradually inching his face closer to Bruce’s. “They would be scandalized! But don’t worry, I won’t tell. I hope you’re only this cute for me.”

“I’m not cute.” Bruce feebly attempted, getting a funny feeling in his stomach.

“You keep telling yourself that, sweet pea.” Jerome finally took a step back and ruffled Bruce’s hair before moving to put on the rest of his cloths.

This allowed Bruce to gain back a bit of composure, “You never answered my inquiry, baby.” Bruce sneered out ‘baby’ just as Jerome had previously. Though the comment was somewhat beneath him, he wanted to play along. Show Jerome that there were two people playing this game.

Jerome gave him an excited smirk for his troubles over his shoulder as he pulled on a black t-shirt. “You’re right, how rude of me.” Then in sarcasm he huffed out, “Well Bruce, if you must know, my adjustment here has been extremely hard. Far from ideal actually. A guy can’t even eat a melon here without creating an incident.”

Through Bruce did feel a pull to be Jerome’s friend, he also felt that he should stand up for Mr. Gordon. “It’s been more than an incident Jerome. Poor Mr. Gordon has been collecting melons for several days now.”

“Ah, of course, I should have guessed that the president would take the side of the facility. So much for ‘For the people’…”

“No! I am for the people, I’ve been the student council president for two years and in that time I’ve… Wait, I’m not even here to talk about my views. Ugh.” Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, “Yes or no. Do you require any help from me?”

For the first time during their conversation Jerome’s face turned serious, his green eyes piercing, “Yes.”

Shocked, Bruce let out a quiet ‘Oh!’

“Then, what do you need me to do for you?”

Jerome finished packing up his things and slung his backpack over his shoulder before heading towards the door. Bruce stayed in place, watching him.

Just before reaching the door, Jerome turned around to face Bruce, continuing to walk backwards. “I think I’ll keep it in the bank and save you’re help for later. Don’t forget Brucie, you owe me one! Okay, bye bye now.” Jerome disappeared behind the door with a smirk and a wave.

“That’s not exactly how it works!” Bruce called into the empty space.

With a loud, exasperated sigh, Bruce allowed himself to think about what just occurred. 

Bruce couldn’t believe that he ever thought that that was a good idea. Clearly Jerome was not as self-conscious as every other teen on the ENTIRE planet. Not only was Jerome not flustered, Bruce had made an absolute stuttering fool of himself. How embarrassing. Seriously, worst idea ever.

In his defense, he didn’t know that he was going to be naked. Through that might have been an advantage to him had Jerome been anyone else but himself. Instead, Jerome proved to be just as confident, if not even more so, with his junk just hanging out. That, and his slicked back wet hair that dropped water droplets onto his perfectly sculpted abs that Bruce could… whoa, whoa, whoa. WHAT?! Bruce interrupted his train of thought before it became even more dangerous. Why was he even thinking that way? 

Bruce sighed, shaking his head as he looked at the floor. It was then that Bruce saw a slight bulge in his pants. He was half-hard. 

His entire mind went blank except for one singular thought playing on a loop. Bruce was attracted to Jerome. 

Bruce. 

Was. 

Attracted. 

To. 

Jerome. 

Suddenly, all the questions that Bruce would ask himself since he met the magnetic, fiery troublemaker were answered. Bruce was attracted to Jerome. That’s why. How did he not know before? You would think he would know when he thought someone else was hot. But no, Bruce had rationalized his attraction as a desire to become friends.

Unbelievable. What was Bruce going to do now?

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I only did minimal research into how the foster care system works. And when I say minimal, I mean like only five minutes. So, sorry if anything is incorrect or unbelievable.


End file.
